A Fate Forever Sealed
by CrystalBlueWater
Summary: This is the story of Elle. Taken away by the Romans, after they invaded her village, sold to Marius, Fulcinia’s servant girl, one night after angering Marius she is thrown into the dungeon. That is, before the knights came. Takes place during the film.
1. Hope Restored

**Summary:**

This is the story of Elle. Taken away by the Romans, after they invaded her village, sold to Marius, Fulcinia's servant girl, one night after angering Marius she is thrown into the dungeon. That is, before the knights came. Takes place during the film and after. LancelotOC.

**A Fate Forever Sealed**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. I do not own the movie the book anything.

Authors Notes:

Hi, I'm Jenny this is my first fan Fiction I'd really appreciate it if you reviewed! (please do) I hope you like it!

By the way this is a Lancelot OC fic, I want to make it as realistic as possible, so there not going to get together straight away.

Quote: (Sad. I know, but fun :)

"Vengeance is a lazy form of grief"

Sylvia Broome, the Interpreter.

The Soft drip-drip of water somewhere far away filled my ears, I let this soothing sound wash over me. Most people would not find this strange sound soothing at all, but for me it was the most soothing sound I ever heard, the slow dull thud as each droplet hit the cold stone floor was to me the definition of relaxation, it meant the absence of machines clanking and the shrieks and cries of people in pain and suffering. My body ached and screamed in protest every time I even drew breath, the sharp ragged sound that passed through my cracked and dry lips was the only evidence that i was still alive. Cuts, scars, burns, bruises, gashes where numerous and seemed to cover my entire body. As i clasped onto my life with all the effort I could. I would and I had to see daylight, I had almost forgotten it, I could hardly remember what it felt like for sun to warm you, or the feel of rain, or the sensation when wind the wind blew lifting your hair into the wind as it tickled the back of your neck. and to see the look on Marius's face when I lived to tell the tale of all that he had done to me, Fulcinia, Guinevere and the little boy Lucan, and so many other help-less souls. I hated him, I despised him with a hatred I did not know I had. Until I had met him.

(A/N This is Elle(the main character) Fulcinia's servant girl/friend remembering a scene from her past in her mind.)

_It was a summer evening when I first witnessed Marius's cruelty, I had known of it but never witnessed it, I was Fulcinia's servant girl, although she never treated me as one and was always sweet and gentle treating me as an equal. Marius had always beaten her and the signs where unmissable many times i bathed the cuts and bruises, washed and bandaged the gashes and never did she once cry out or speak harshly to me, she took other people pain for them preferring to let Marius take out his anger on her. Fulcinia had always tried to help the unfortunate people who Marius had imprisoned or enslaved, for many months we smuggled things down to the people in the dungeons or "God's House" as those sickening people called it._

_That night he caught us._

_The moon was full and nothing could be heard as we silently hurried out of the gates. Wincing as our cloaks ruffled, and constantly scanning the scene before us with fearful eyes. Just when we where about to enter the cold mouldy place of doom, A cold sneer could be heard from the shadows_

_"What are you doing here Fulcinia? come to visit? You know you could always join THEM! he rammed her against the wall as she began to splutter and choke as he enclosed her throat with his fat sausage like hands._

_"HOW DARE YOU DEFEY ME! YOU UNGRATEFUL WHORE! YOU PIECE OF FILTH!" he let go and she fell to the floor limply two red handprints around her neck where quickly becoming black, she tried to steady her breathing. I dropped down beside her, desperately trying to help her how could anyone do something like that it made me sick. her head slowly came up to mine and her eyes fluttered open she whispered quickly,_

_ "Go now. Quickly I'll deal with him."_

_Just then two pairs of hands lifted me roughly off the ground and slammed me against the stone wall, the jagged stone edges cut into me painfully and I forced myself to look into the eyes of the cold-blooded excuse for a man. His fat frame made it's way towards me._

_"Do you know who I am Girl?" he questioned his face inches from mine, foul breath filling my nostrils, just as fear filled my veins. I remained silent, I was forcing myself to keep my emotions to myself before they erupted inside of me and burst out. I wanted to hit this vile being for the pain he had caused Fulcinia and many others. he slapped me hard around the face _

_"Answer me!"_

_I stared defiantly ahead blue eyes blazing._

_"I think our little friend over hear might need a little persuading" his voice cold, his eyes filled with evil and sinister idea's. At these words Fulcinia scrambled over and started to beg at his feet whimpering and pleading. With one sharp kick he threw her against the wall blood streamed from her nose she lay still. I cried out and started to try and free myself of the soldiers clasps, but to no avail, they where far too strong. Marius hardly seemed to care about the pain he had inflicted on her. _

_"My soldiers and I are very lonely men," he said a beefy finger trailing down my cheek I stared at him fearfully. He wouldn't. He couldn't. _

_"And you are a fairly tolerable woman, we could do with a young lady like you to warm our beds at night." an evil grin covering his ugly face. Before the soldiers realised what I was going to do I slapped him hard across the face with all the force I could muster I staggered back from him, the soldiers seemed to have forgotten that they where meant to be holding me and just stood amazed. I could tell I had slapped him hard for the pain in my right hand was immense. He slowly lifted his head from where a bright scarlet hand print was, and faced me; I shrank, regretting what I had just done. His eyes where filled with rage unlike I had ever seen before. Pure Venom. Pure Poison. Pure Evil._

_"You will regret that. I WILL MAKE SURE, YOU REGRETT THAT UNTIL THE DAY YOU DIE!" he roared, spit flying everywhere._

_"You are a wicked man." I hissed, knowing my fate was already sealed._

I was then dragged into this sell where I have paid dearly for my "sins." Although I fear that Fulcinia is paying for what she did far more than me.

It has been many moons since I have been down here, although that I can only guess on the cycle of chanting, the men, our torturers, do.

They want to break me, but I will not break.

There is a boy and another woman down here, the others are mostly dead. He is a boy, just a boy and yet they beat and torture him mercisley. I hear him scream, the sound is unbearable, it kills me inside listen, I wish I could block it out, but I can't and that is what is most cruel. I hope if one day we are saved he will be alright, he deserves to be happy.

The woman Guinevere is a woad queen she like me refuses to cry out in pain, she too will not give them the satisfaction of knowing that they are slowly begging to wear us down. My vision is starting to sway infront of me, I look out of the black bars which i have come to know so well and see Guinevere, we have a mutual understanding of one and other, we have become friends in a way. Although neither of us have the strength or will to smile, a comforting glance is enough to ashore the other.

I hear voices shouts from above, a light is coming down the stairs there are men, knights by the look of them, the "monks" if they can call themselves that, are angry they are holding back the knights.

"Who are these defilers of the lord's temple?" growled one of the "monks" anger clear in his voice. The scars I had received from him earlier today stung at the sound of his voice.

"Out of the way!" a curly haired knight spoke, pushing him aside. I could barely see their faces from where I sat on the floor and my head hurt with the effort to stop my vision spinning.

"The work of your God. This is how he answers your prayers?" the same knight spoke to the man in front.

"See if there's still any alive." was all the knight replied. They spread out and started to check the different cages and cells. I tried to make a sound but couldn't, two knees bend just in front of me and blue eyes met brown. He moved suddenly and I scuttled away to the corner of my cell scared of what he would do next.

"I will not hurt you." he said softly, he then reached into the cell and pulled me out gently.

"Put her back! She is a sinner. God wants her to be punished!" the second monk screamed as tried to stop Lancelot from exiting. I flinched as he came nearer; Lancelot noticed this and looked at the monk in disgust.

"You take one more step and you'll be joining that God of yours." threatened Gawain

"Now Move." he pointed a sword into the monks back to keep him moving. Outside the air hit me like a huge wave the fresh air felt too much for my nostrils to take. The snow was comforting although cold it felt odd on my skin.

The knight lay me down on the grass, and shouted for some water and blankets to be brought. He looked at me with hazelnut eyes that bore into mine and said,

"My name is Lancelot, we are here to help."

Fulcinia then came running over with water and two thick blankets.

"Elle. I thought you where dead. I thought he..." a tear leaked down the side of her cheek as she said this she brushed away some hair that was sticking to my grime covered face.

"Fulcinia!" I whispered hoarsely grasping her hand. She began to help me drink some of the water she had brought which I drank greedily; it ran down my parched throat and oiled my broken vocal-cords into working again. She then wrapped me up in the warm blankets and comforted me with soothing words that everything would be alright, silent tears still streamed down her cheeks, for in her mind she knew that Marius would definitely not like this and knowing Marius it was not wise to anger him.

The knight called Lancelot then excused himself, and left. Feeling that he should leave Women to Women, they where very complicated creatures even Lancelot admitted that, in his very broad experience.

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING!" came Marius's angry voice as he approached Arthur. Fulcinia pulled me closer. "They are my Property!"

"What is this madness?" asked Arthur.

"They are all Pagans here!" yelled Marius furiously, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, that Pagan's should be imprisoned.

"So are we." Said a younger knight with curly hair and a beard.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!" yelled the enraged Marius.

"You mean they refused to be your Serfs!" Arthur was now equally angered. Fulcinia clutched onto me for support.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian!" he looked down at Fulcinia and me for a second, rage on his face, he turned away as if to leave, but then at the last second he swung his fist and threw it at fulcinia who was thrown away.

"AND YOU DEFIED ME!" He screamed at Fulcinia, advancing towards me as I scrambled away. "I Might as well kill you now, but my men might find a use for you. Even I might. You're not that bad looking you know." He lifted me up by my hair and was about to-

BAM! Arthur punched him hard in the face. He fell back. His guards ran forward to help.

"No, no! stop!" he looked at Arthur in the eye and growled "When we get back to wall you will be punished for this heresy." Arthur grabbed the front of his clothes and shook him threateningly.

"Perhaps I should Kill you now and seal my fate."

"She is mine, I can do what I like with her!" he spat "The girl is mine!"

Lancelot came toward him one of his swords out, he pointed it directly at Marius's heart.

"None of these people belong to you." Lancelot glanced over at me, once he realised I was not badly hurt he walked on where he and Tristan conversed in low voices, about the best route out of this hell hole, and the fast approaching Saxons.

I tried to get up, stumbling I ran over to Fulcinia and dropped down beside her.

"Fulcinia are you hurt? I'm sorry I should have come over sooner but he came towards me and..." I said remorsefully.

"My child you have done nothing wrong." She whispered. Arthur then came towards us, in the backround I could see Monks being put back into that death ridden place. It served them right.

"Are you alright." He asked the two of us "has he done this to you before?" he addressed Fulcinia then me. She shrugged, "It is of no importance he is my husband, it has happened to many before."

"Once, Then I was sent here." I motioned to the stone prison.

The next chapter will be up soon. Please review, I welcome every type of criticism, please tell me if you like it, what I can do better, any ideas it's up to you, even one word would be great (hint hint!) yes I know I'm really desperate for you to hit the 'go' button on 'submit review.'

By the way HAPPY ALMOST EASTER!

Jen xxx


	2. Someone Interesting to talk to

**A Fate Forever Sealed**

**Chapter 2: Someone interesting to talk to.**

**First of all I just want to say thank-you to all my WONDERFUL, GORGEOUS, AMAZING, FABULOUS REVIEWERS!**

**This Chapter is dedicated to LadyOfThePlains who was my first Reviewer! **

**LadyOfThePlains: **Thank-you so, so, so, so much for your review! It was the first and it was really encouraging I didn't know what people where going to say, here's the update!

**La argentinita:** I'm glad you like it! Thank-you for reviewing, and yes she will fall or one of the knights! Lancelot to be excact, but I want it to be realistic so it won't be straight away.

**janell: **thank-you soo much for reviewing. I love lancelot too, he is soo gorgeous! Here's the update.

**Legolas is mine: **Thank-you for your review, and I completely agree with you there are not enough Lancelot stories. I'll try and not get carried away with the script and stop describing things (I know I like to describe stuff lol) It is very easy to stop describing and I'll try my hardest not to forget. Thanks for your advice.

**Sam:** thanks for your review! I'll make sure in future chapters to not forget the story line.

**Priestess of the Myrindom: **Your Review was the longest, and I loved it! Thank-you soo much for it. It was really nice. Yes the story goes into the movie straight away. I promise I'll try not to forget to be detailed. I'm glad you like Elle so far, I know how annoying characters can get after a while, so do tell me if she gets to annoying. I'm glad I've intrigued you, and thanks for the lovely welcome. Here's the next chappie!.

**Twisted Ivy: **I like your nameit's really cool. Thanks for the review and support! Here's the next chapter.

**Hi I'm baaaaaaccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk!** people run away screaming thankyou soo much for your reviews and adding me to alerts and favorites it is so nice of you. I write for you all, so please tell me what I can do to make it better and what I'm doing wrong, it was really nice to see my reviews and read them! (Hint hint wink wink!)

**I'm not sure if this chapter is as detailed as the last…**………

**But tell me what you think. On with the story.**

The snow was getting heavier now, and the drums where more pronounced. We settled inside the carriage, furs wrapped tightly around are gradually freezing limbs.As we looked out over the Estate, that had been so long concealed from our eyes.

Soon everyone was ready to leave. Guinevere who looked pale and tired, yet she fought tiredness and refused to sleep, Lucan was there to, as well as the giant man who had rescued lucan. Lucan lay in the carriage in a restless sleep burning from a fever. Beads of sweat ran down his forehead as the fever took hold of him. Fulcinia went to help Dagonet the giant knight look after the Lucan. He was only a little boy, yet he had been subjected to all the evil in this world. It wasn't right for someone so young to have to see and be burdened with so many horrors of this world.

I sat by Guinevere at the opening of the carriage wrapped in gigantic furs that extinguished any hope the wind had of chilling us, at first we sat in silence as Dagonet and fulcinia attended lucan who was in far more need of attention than us.

We watched the knights as they trotted around the villagers trying to speed up the procession ; they all had anxious looks on there faces, and would constantly search the horizon for any sign of the approaching saxon army. All the knights looked very superior on their horses. They had an air of something very great; you couldn't help but stare at them.

At first Guinevere seemed guarded when she talked to me, but as we talked she seemed to realize that I wasn't a threat and began to open up. She told me tales of her childhood of growing up as a woad queen, and how the woads valued womens opinions and welcomed them into battle. She asked me about myself, and how I came to marius's service. I told her the story of my growing up.

"My childhood has always been very foggy in my mind……….I remember, one night. The Romans invaded our village. They took everything…….burnt everything." My voice cracked as images flashed through my mind. Guinevere moved over beside me and put an arm around me. "it was dark. Really dark, it was night, me and some other people in the village had hid in the woods. The ash and smoke made everything cloudy and darker. Then out of nowhere they just appeared." My face creased into a frown. "Then they just took us, and sold us. They chose us if we looked like any use. We were like cattle. Then I came to the estate, where I was fulcinias servant girl. She was a very kind mistress. I was a lot luckier than most. Then one night we where trying to get down to prison, we wanted to smuggle some things down for the prisoners. And he and his soldiers just walked out of the shadows. He grabbed fulcinia and strangled her…….. I just froze. He threatened me. He said he ad his soldiers would rape me. he just made me so angry , all the things he had done to fulcinia. I tried to keep calm, but I couldn't. Then I slapped him. And I ended up I the equivalent of hell on earth. Well that's my life story." I finished of in false cheerfulness.

After that the mood became considerably lighter it was as if we had a new level of understanding of each other. There was a comfortable silence as each of the two relaxed into deep thought.

At the front of the group I could just make out Arthur, through the veils of pearly white snow that fell, every now and then he would turn around in the pretence of talking to Bors or Galahad and checking on the villagers, but that couldn't fool me, every time he turned I could see his eyes wonder up to where Guinevere sat opposite me. I glanced over to Guinevere who was trying her best to look anywhere else but at Arthur. I laughed at this they where both man and woman yet they acted like two teenagers at a village banquet.

"What?" asked Guinevere. I carried on giggling. "Elle what is it?" she asked again.

"Don't tell me you don't know." I said incredulously.

"Know what?"

"HELLO? Do you not see it?" I said motioning to Arthur, who saw us looking, and turned away at the blink of an eye. Guinevere blushed.

"don't be silly, Bors was just telling him a joke."

I snorted

"Well he obviously thought you where bors because he didn't take his eyes off you."

Guinevere blushed deeply. "Ooh someone's blushing!" I teased.

"don't be stupid Elle. He wasn't looking at me."

I snorted again

"You know snorting isn't very lady-like." Guinevere replied in a mock snotty way.

"Well neither is painting yourself blue and running into battle." I joked, "look I may have been locked up underground, for god knows how long, but I know a fool in love when I see one."

Guinevere went even redder if possible. Her brown eyes turned and gazed out into the soft snow, that had begun to form on the earth beneath us, in fluffy clusteres, until it was mercilessly trampled over and ground into the soil.

"You really do like him, don't you?" I said smiling. Guinevere seemed to have developed a sudden fascination with her feet, and would not draw her eyes away from them.

"Well you know what they say about Arthur and his_ Legendary_ knights."

"What do they say Elle?" Guinevere asked in mock exasperation.

"That their good in bed. Especially Lancelot I hear, If the maid who brought your bandages is correct." Elle then collapsed into a fit of giggles, closely followed by Guinevere.

They may have been 19 nearly 20 but they were still little girls inside. Aren't we all?

After a while there sides ached from laughing, I gasped.

"Please, gasp I, gasp can't stop laughing gasp."Guinevere laughed harder than this. She abruptly stopped laughing and stared at a point somewhere just above my head. Her eyes where wide with shock, then amusement.

I was just about to turnaround to see who or what had caused such a change in my friend when an amused voice reached my ears.

"You flatter me milady." A certain curly haired knight spoke from behind me. "Does my reputation exceed me that much?"

I felt a blush rapidly creep up my neck and engulf my face. I just caught Guinevere whisper,

"Look who's blushing now." I'd remember to kill her later.

Why, Sir Lancelot. How nice of you to join us." I said, ignoring Guinevere's comment, out of the corner of my eye I could see her shaking with silent laughter.

Bits of the swirling snow above had landed on the tips of his curly hair, his chheks and nose where slightly rosy and snow had gathered on his strong shoulders. He looked like a boy, as he smiled his cocky grin, but even Elle had to admit, a very handsome boy.

"I came to introduce myself, but it seems you already know who I am." He said with his grin still firmly in place.

I searched desperately for a change of subject, anything, something just not this topic!

"I wanted to thank-you properly. For saving me back there. Sir Lancelot."

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied with undeniable charm, I could see why he was the object of so many women's affections. "Please, call me Lancelot."

"If I know your name you should know mine, I'm Elle."

"Nice to meet you, Elle."

"The pleasure is all _mine_, I assure you." He chuckled; it was a deep low chuckle. I liked the sound of it.

Arthur had obviously worked up the courage to come over, and talk to Guinevere. He led his horse over and talked to Guinevere, they both seemed to have forgotten that there was anyone there. Arthur had a misty eyed expression on his face as he talked to Guinevere. Guinevere would bush and look away everytime he looked at her or worried about her stating she should go inside for it was far too cold outside. It was the most amazing thing yet odd thing to witness, I still couldn't get over the fact that, with Arthur she felt so nervous so unsure, that she couldn't hide her emotions like normal. It was like they were too strong to be hidden.

"I think its time for us to leave." I whispered nodding m head to Arthur and Guinevere. Lancelot looked like he didn't want to leave.

"Fine, get on my horse." I stood up on the moving carriage my legs buckled slightly from the sudden use of the after so long, I grabbed the side of the cart to steady myself. Lancelot then helped me into the front of the saddle. The many villagers shouted words of praise at Lancelot, their faces hard to make out, as their faces where whipped by the wind repeatedly, as they clutched their worn rags to their bodies. As we rode Lancelot seemed to be thinking, hard.

"Lancelot is everything alright?" He hesitated before answering.

"Its just you're all so complicated just don't understand it."

"If by that you mean women, then your right we do have a way of complicating matters."

"She brought the fiercest warriors to his knees, with a look. Guinevere just looked at Arthur and he went all misty eyed!" he said, with frustration.

"I thought you of all people would have gained some knowledge of women through your plentiful experience."

"One look, he went as soft as clay." Lancelot said confused, he seemed to be talking to himself.

I laughed at this, "Lancelot you have a lot to learn about women, the entire world has a lot to learn about women, we could bring an entire country to it's knees. The ability to persuades, the ability to break and like you said the ability to bring even the fiercest warriors to his knees."

He looked disbelieving. "This is Arthur…Artorius…"

" You have never been in love have you?" I asked softly turning around to look him in the eye.

"No, I haven't." he replied meeting my gaze. "and I don't want to if it does that to people." He motioned to Arthur who was riding next to the carriage, completely enraptured by Guinevere.

"You sound like a child, a little boy," I said chuckling. "But when you do fall in love, you'll understand how Guinevere and Arthur feel. Plus, it will be the greatest thing you will ever feel, every minute will seen like a year when you're not with that person. And you'll think that saying you never wanted to fall in love was the most foolish thing you ever did.

"and how do you know all of this," he asked jokingly.

"I'm a woman I know everything." I said laughing.

Bors joined us soon after that. The wind blew hard sweeping anything and everything off the ground, before it could even think of settling.

"This place is truly, in my mind, a breath taking island." As I looked out at the white capped hills, and the brightly coloured plants trying to withstand the snow.

"If you ask me it rains to much." mumbled Bors.

"So what will you do after you get back to the wall Bors?" I asked.

"Have another dozen bastards,I think!" he laughed.

"Vanora is his lover. They have, what? Eleven children I think." Lancelot explained. I looked at Bors.

"You sure she wont mind? having to have another dozen of your children, I mean." I joked, Bors laughed.

"Finally, someone interesting to talk to!" Bors laughed again.

That's the end of this chappie! I think my reviewers who said it shouldn't loose detail might be a bit disappointed, I'm sorry, I wanted to get it out quickly. After all the nice reviews, I'll try harder next time,

Please R&R! even if it's one word. (I'm not afraid to beg.)

I need your advice since this story is for yu all, so tell me what you think.

Jenxxx


	3. Do You Enjoy Saving Me?

**A Fate Forever Sealed**

Hi,

This is Chapter 3! Thank-you all so much for reading this, but please please review! I'm getting lots of Hits but hardly any reviews.

Anyway enough of complaining!

Thanks to my FABULOUS, BEAUTIFUL, GORGEOUS, LOVELY, FANTASTIC, AMAZING REVIEWERS!

I'll reply to you all separately. Thank-you to **Priestess Of The Myridon** for telling me your not meant to on the Post! Sorry I didn't realise.

Anyway on with the Story!...

CHAPTER 3:

Do You Enjoy Saving Me?

Discalaimer: I do not own anything at all

By the way, this is my longest chappie yet! If anyone cares.

_Previously: (I SOUND LIKE a soap lol.)_

"_Vanora is his lover. They have, what? Eleven children I think." Lancelot explained. I looked at Bors_

"_You sure she won't mind? Having to have, another dozen of your children I mean." I joked, Bors laughed._

"_Finally someone interesting to talk to !" He laughed again._

"ELLE, ELLE." I heard Fulcinia's shout.

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" asked Lancelot.

"It's Fulcinia, she said once she finished with Lucan she'd start, healing us."

"And you've got a problem with that because?" asked Bors.

"Have you ever had to have most of your limbs popped back into place?"

"Ouch. Yes. But only a finger and even that was painful."

"Then you'll understand why I really don't want to go back in there."

"You mean, right now your shoulders aren't popped into place." Said Lancelot

"Well the 'priests' kept un-popping them, and it was so much less painful just to leave them. Of course the first few times, I naturally popped them back into place, then I realised that they wouldn't stop doing it. So I decided to save myself a bit of pain in the long run."

They both looked horrified. Then I heard fulcinia's shouts again, I sighed resigned to the worst,

"I should probably go. But it was nice talking to you two."

Lancelot helped me off his horse, His black stallion nuzzled his nose into my face, I smiled at this and stroked his nose affectionately, everytime the majestic creature moved his fir would ripple revealing taught muscles.

"Thank-you" I walked away my legs where still inconveniently weak, which prevented me from walking quickly.

'Breath Elle. Breath Elle.' I thought fiercely. 'concentrate, not much longer.' I said as I fixed my eyes on my destination. My legs began to shake.

Lancelot's voice drifted over to me. Unwavering against the strength of the wind.

"Elle, do you need some help?" he guided his horse towards me, I looked up into his face that was etched in concern, partially hidden against the heavy snow.

"Oh, I'm fine." I laughed nervously "they just need to get a bit of practise." I carried on walking.

My legs shook more violently than ever. 'you're not going to collapse in front of him he'll think your weak' I warned myself 'why do you care what he thinks.' Came that annoying voice in my head, the one that always, just has to contradict or question anything you think or do.

I walked on, I could feel it, my legs where going to give way, any second now, 'no, Elle just walk." I commanded. I stared defiantly ahead at the valleys and hills, the snow capped mountains that looked surreal against the grey sky, they almost blended into one.

They gave way, I felt myself hit cold snow covered earth beneath. As the felt the wetness of the snow on my face and hair, my breathing was shallow, the numbing cold power of the snow spreading over me, I tried to get up but I couldn't my aching limbs wouldn't allow it. Great now lancelot would think I was some damsel in distress who constantly needed saving.

Lancelot jumped off his horse, in a second he was at my side, he helped me sit up.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that you where lying when you said you where fine." He said his words laced with good humoured sarcasm. That annoyingly charming grin on his face.

"Do you enjoy saving me?" I snapped, annoyed he had seen me weak. 'But why' came the voice in my head. The truth was, I didn't know.

"Best part of my day." He answered.

"Well thank-you _again_." she muttered.

"You're quite welcome _again_."

"I can walk now."

"If you insist." He helped me up, he stood there waiting for me to walk on, an infuriating smile on his face like he knew what would happen next. I turned and gave him a look which clearly said 'I'm going to prove you wrong.' He didn't say anything but I could see the challenge in his eyes; I stepped out with as much grace and dignity as possible. After two steps my legs began to shake frighteningly hard. I felt myself begin to fall again.

Two strong soft arms shielded me from the hard floor. I looked up into the face of Lancelot, I was speechless, I just stared into those captivating brown orbs, that I was so attracted to, like a fly to a light. A few of those coal black curls dotted with snow, had fallen into his beautiful eyes. I wanted to brush them out of his eyes, so I could see them properly again.

'YOU WANT TO TOUH HIM!' came the horrified voice inside my head.

"I thought that might happen." Lancelot broke the silence.

"Then why did you let me carry on walking." I questioned. He looked me in the eyes again, amusement written all over his face, cocky grin firmly in place.

"You think you would have listened to me" he quirked an eyebrow to show he was waiting for a reply.

I knew I wouldn't have listened to him, I shrugged. "Maybe I wouldn't have listened."

"I thought so, I know your type." He said.

"Excuse me. You know my _type_."

"Yes." He replied simply. Before I could give him a piece of my mind and explain exactly what _his_ type was. He swiftly picked me up into his arms, and began to walk over to the carriage, he walked as though I weighed nothing, even with the colossal furs draped over my body.

And suddenly telling him what _his _type was: achauvinistic man whore. Was pushed into the furthest possible corner of my mind. As I felt his extremely muscled chest.

Once he had left me in the care of Fulcinia and Dagonet, he rode away. I watched his perfect silhouette, disappear into the snowstorm, wishing he was still here.

He soon joined Bors again.

"Poor girl" Bors said sadly, referring to Elle. Lancelot nodded, then smiled at the thought of Elle. They way she had gotten so angry when he had said he knew he type, he loved it when he did it, all women acted the same, angry and shocked that he would or could just label them or categorise them into a group like a market trader organizing antiques. It made him smile as he remembered how her eyes had flashed angrily as he referred to her type, or how she had refused to except his help when she needed it, ignoring the pain as long as her pride wasn't hurt, and how she had except his challenge silently through her eyes when she had tried to walk without any help, or when she snapped at him strands of hair would fall in front of her sea blue eyes, and her forehead would crease into a frown. Or when she laughed, she would throw back her head, and the loveliest sound he had ever heard would escape those very desirable red lips, and little smile lines would appear by her eyes. He shook his head sharply, what the hell was he doing? He was allowing himself to fantasise about a woman. A Woman! They where the ones who fantasised about him, not vice-versa.

"She is a fighter though, she didn't even cry out when I picked her up, with all of the injuries she had I was surprised. When I took her out of that place it was horrible, she had long gashes across her sides, there was blood coming through her clothes, and I've never seen so many bruises and burns on a person." He frowned as he remembered this. How ould someone do that to her. 'why do you care Lancelot' he hissed to himself.'

"Where have you been Elle?"

"Sorry Fulcinia, I was riding with Lancelot."

The next hour was very painful to say the least. I ground my teeth together to stop a scream from escaping them, as I spent all the effort I cold staring at a point of wood in the carriage.

I was bandaged, sewn up, made to drink vile liquids, unfamiliar pastes where spread over burns and cuts, and both shoulders, a few fingers and one of my hips where popped into place, my face was creased with pain and I practically broke Dagonets hand, he didn't seem to mind though, he was very kind about it all. Lucan sat by me trying to take my mind off the pain, it was sweet of him, but nothing could distract me from it.

"There, all done." said Fulcinia, as she finished bandaging up a gash in my side. Lucan cheered. Dagonet smiled at the boy with a fatherly expression on his face.

We stopped for a night in a large clump of trees. It was like a forest in a fairy tale, a faint mist hung low over the forest floor, and little clusters of brightly coloured flowers bloomed everywhere, in such vivid colours that could not be imitated by die. I felt like a little girl again as I ran around the trees in this make believe-like forest, as I followed the wind that effortlessly swerved the trees with such grace, as it picked up leaves on the way, to join it on its journey through the woods. The sound of running water was apparent giving the atmosphere a sweet soundtrack, the sound of running water came from a stream nearby that trickled along beautifully.

According to Fulcinia this meant bath time.

She ordered two maids to heat up two large vats of water over the fire, and bring them to her. The poor maids couldn't carry it on their own; there was a huge fuss of gathering up some of the villagers to help, in the end with the help of 6 men, having to go back and refill it twice since it kept being spilt, and Fulcinia declaring the water unclean once. It was ready.

Outside the knights had built a huge fire where they where seated around eating and drinking. Dagonet and Lucan joined the knights.

"Dag!" Bors called. "What happened? got chucked out of the carriage."

"yes, Fulcinia's giving them a bath."

"Why'd you leave?" asked Bors. Earning a laugh from Galahad.

"You're first Elle." I stepped into the hot water and felt myself relax instantly; I hadn't felt water on my skin for such along time. The water caressed my skin as I lay my head back on the cold tin. Fulcinia lathered me with soap and washed my hair, it was lovely, feeling clean and fresh, I soaked in the tub for a while, while Fulcinia searched for a dress I could wear in her big wooden trunks.

"So how was your day girls?" she asked as she searched in her trunk, for something that would fit Elle.

Guinevere started to giggle, I glared at her from the bath.

"Don't you dare." I warned from the tub.

Guinevere looked like she was desperate to tell Fulcinia, she had been wanting to tell her all day, after glancing at Elle, she decided that her best option would be to say it all as quickly as possible, which would mean she could tell Fulcinia, and the possibility of bodily harm from Elle was minimal. Pleased with her decision she begun to gabble it out as quickly as she could.

"Elle was talking about the knights, about Lancelot – the one with the two swords, yes, curly hair- and well…" she giggled again "He kind of overheard, and started talking about it, and Elle blushed really, really badly, it was hilarious." I blushed again as she remembered the actual scene my face was covered with shame as she looked down at my knees.

This made Guinevere laugh harder, she rolled around clutching her sides from where she was on the floor. I glared and said.

"Oh, that reminds me-" I started, then cupped her hands in the water, and threw it at Guinevere. She spluttered.

It was Elle's turn to laugh, Guinevere broke into laughter too.

"You blushed harder than me, about that thing with Arthur." I protested.

"Trust me Elle, I didn't." she gasped between giggles.

"I made a mental note to kill you afterwards, just so you know."

"Well good luck trying, your not exactly in the ideal position." Laughed Guinevere.

I made a sudden movement as if to get out of the bath, which made Guinevere dash towards the flap.

I dried myself off and changed into an aqua green/blue dress that Fulcinia had given me. As my hair dried I lay on the floor, sleepy and warmed from the bath, it was ecstasy as I gazed up seeing but not registering the ceiling, through the gaps in the wood I could make out the starry sky, Guinevere gasped.

"I never knew your hair was blonde."

"I know, not many people do know. The dirt turned it brown." I stood up, my hair hung down my back in loose curls.

"Are you sure this dress is alight Fulcinia, it's a bit low cut at the back." I said worriedly, as I examined it in the cracked looking glass.

"Elle, it looks lovely." She said in a motherly fashion, as she washed Guinevere's hair in the tub. I blushed at her praise.

"I'm starving." I announced to no one in particular as my tummy grumbled.

"Definitely sounds like it" laughed Guinevere, from the tub, where her hair was forming into little ringlets. She stood up and was wrapped up in a big white sheet. Se dried herself and began to change.

"Why don't you go outside and tell Dagonet and Lucan they can come in now. Maybe you could get some food off the knights." suggested Fulcinia.

"Okay." I shrugged. I left the carriage and walked outside, it was a warm night, and through a gap in the layer of trees I could just make out the stars which shone against the deep purple sky, dotted across the sky like droplets of paint across a violet canvas. I sighed it was beautiful. I heard shouts and roars of laughter through the trees and a patch of light that looked like a fire, 'Yes, that's probably the knights.' I thought with a smile.

I made my way over following the light, trying to dodge brambles and thick trees trunk roots all the way. Yes it was them, as I came nearer they all stared,

Confused I carried on walking.

"Err….Dagonet, Lucan. Fulcnia says you two can come in now." Glancing around nervously at the pairs of eyes fixed on me.

Gawain pulled me onto his lap,

"And who might this beautiful young lady be?" he spoke seductively. I laughed,

"Ha, Ha, Ha. Very Funny Gawain."

"How do you my name?" he asked.

"Well apart from _everyone_ knowing your name Gawain. It's me Elle." he looked disbelieving.

"The Elle we know, has brown hair, not blonde." Said Galahad.

"No, it is her." Said Tristan from the shadows. As he sliced pieces of apple of with his knife. "The eyes." He said simply.

"See it is me you doofus!" I said, playfully slapping his arm and standing up.

"The dirt turned it brown." I explained, conscious that Lancelot was staring at me. "Then Fulcinia gave me a bath." His deep dark eyes where so mysterious, they stared right through me, I felt uneasy as he stared, I looked down.

I sat down next to Lucan on a fallen tree trunk. I ate and talked with the knights. The flickering and crackling flames lit up the faces of the group beautifully, their faces shone in the warm glow, as they laughed and joked, it was clear right there all they had been through, as they laughed and joked, their strong friendship and loyalty to one another was clear the way they teased each other like school boys, but they always knew when they should stop and what was going to far. The air of things they had been through together, trials they had faced together, burdens they had shared was heavy on the atmosphere, all of them where so different to one and other, their personalities opposite. Yet they where so alike, their different personalities almost complicated each other, they all had a deep understanding of one and other, that maybe could only be reached through shedding blood?

Dagonet began to talk to Arthur they seemed to be in a very serious discussion. Beside me Lucan yawned deeply.

"I think it's time for bed" I said to him quietly. During the Journey I had become almost a caring a big sister to Lucan, Fulcinia was his mother Figure, and Dagonet who he admired above all others, was definitely a father to Lucan.

"No. I'm not tired." He struggled to conceal yet another yawn.

"Yes, I think you are Mr." I replied, I tickled him as he began to squeal with delight. "Are you sure you're not tired now." I asked as he giggled.

"I don't want to go without, Dagonet." He said after I had stopped tickling him. I crouched in front of him, so we where at eye level, I put my hands on his shoulders, I saw in his eyes that he needed Dagonet, he was Lucan's safety net.

" Ok, you can stay up but-"

"Thank-you! Thank-you!" he said. I smiled at him, he was such a sweet little boy. His eye lit up when he smiled.

"Ok, but you have to promise Elle, that you will go to sleep when Dagonet does, because we have a long day tomorrow." I said seriously, though I wasn't that serious about it, he looked so happy.

"I promise Elle." He replied seriously. His little face flickering in the light from the dying embers, as his face was scrunched into seriousness.

" Okay then." I smiled again. We sat down, and after a while I heard Lucan's steady breathing, and felt his head on my shoulder. I looked down on him fondly, I carefully picked him up, making sure I didn't wake him. I walked over to Dagonet with lucan on my hip, his head resting on my shoulder, with his arms around my neck. I tapped Dagonet on the shoulder, he and Arthur looked up.

"Sorry. Dagonet I'm just going to take Lucan back to the carriage, you can come when you're finished, I know he wants to be with you when he wakes up." I half whispered, so as not to wake Lucan up. He nodded, and looked at Lucan with a fatherly expression on his face.

I walked back to the carriage slowly with Lucan on my hip, holding him close, stroking his back, as he drifted off to a land where anything was possible. Not knowing that those two mysterious eyes had been following my disappearing figure.

That's IT! (for chapter 3 anyway.)

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE (you get the idea) review!

I'm not sure about this chapter, tell me what you think.

I'm scared I'm dropping on description but do tell me.

I write for you guys, so I need you to tell me what to do to make it better.

Please review, you have no idea how happy it makes me when I get them. (I know it's sad but it makes me really happy!)

Even one Word please! (I'm not afraid to beg!) and I love nice long reviews, which pick everything apart (hint! Hint!)

JEN XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	4. Bow and Arrow

A Fate Forever Sealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Chapter Four: Bow and Arrow

Hi it's me again.

Please tell me what you think!

And please do add me to your fav stories list. lol (hint hint)

I'm sorry I haven't got round to replying to all my reviewers, but as soon as I've posted this I will.

On with the story………………………………

The next morning was very busy as we prepared to leave, the sun was weak and the air crisp. It had stopped snowing, and the snow left on the ground had become muddy, and was no longer strikingly white against the earth, but a dull brown colour, as the sun rose higher and higher, it began to slowly start dissolving into water, as it did this miniature streams of water would run down the soils surface, then it would be carelessly sucked up by the many roots, that inhabited the soil in a maze, underneath the surface. Although the sun was weak, it was nevertheless still there, the sun shone through the trees leaves, leaving dappled stencilled looking flickering patterns which danced across the wild grass. As if dancing on the tips of the blades of grass.

As soon as my eyes opened, Guinevere was there, she was sitting next to me leaning against the wall staring at me, I jumped when I saw her staring at me.

"Why do you do that." I choked out still shocked.

"Elle, I need to talk to you." Worry was taking over her face.

I was unsympathetic, I was not a morning person, and apart from despising being woken up early, I hated being watched as I slept, or waking up to someone staring at me. I couldn't stand it, it was so uncomfortable, so odd, that someone would stare at me while I was sleeping.

"It had better be really important; you scared the pants off me." I grumbled into the warm furs, wishing she would leave me.

Guinevere then confided in me what she had done last night.

I sat bolt upright, whacking my head on the wood in the process.

"You took Arthur to Merlin" I gasped. She nodded,

"I had to, Merlin asked me to."

"What did Arthur say, I heard he hated Merlin." She nodded again.

"He was really angry at first, said I had betrayed him. Then he just left, I think he's thinking about it, I'm not sure. No matter what happens, my people come before my heart." Her face was set, in determination and calm, but no expression, no matter how forced, could hide the sorrow that clouded her eyes. I took her hand reassuringly.

"Arthur's a reasonable person, he'll think about it, don't worry about it." She gave me a small smile, that didn't reach her eyes.

She moped about all morning. I had to do something, this is what friends are for, right?

I took the plunge, In an attempt to take her mind off Arthur and Merlin, I asked her to teach me what she had been dying to teach me since she'd met me, which I'd been putting off for as long as I could.

"Guinevere, could you show me how to use a bow and arrow? I offered. My fingers crossed, in silent hope she would say no. Her face brightened slightly.

"Yes of course I will, I'd love to! We have about an hour before we leave anyway." She jumped off the carriage. "Follow me, I'll ask Jols for a spare bow."

"Oh, Ok." I said nervously, wondering whether my brilliant plan to keep her mind off Arthur and Merlin was so brilliant.

"So- soon, maybe we should wait a bit, I mean I-"

She handed me a Bow and a tube of arrows "-wouldn't want to rush things" I finished meekly.

I gave her a weak smile. She strapped the bows to my back, and handed me the bow which I took apprehensively.

A weight plummeted to the bottom of my stomach.

"Now put your hand back, and take a bow." I did as she said, my hand shook slightly. "Now put it on the bow, and rest the front of the arrow in the little dent, clasp your fingers around- no not like that, like this- hold front of bow steady –yes that's right- pull back firmly, concentrate on your target, and release."

'Oh God! Help me!' I thought desperately. I closed my eyes and let go,

There was a silence.

'What the hell have I done!' I screamed to myself, allowing panic to take over. 'Did I hit someone?' 'You should have kept your eyes open! you idiot.'

I opened my left eye cautiously, then the other.

"Not bad." said Guinevere. I could see in front of me, the same bow I had shot was on the target, attached to the tree. It hadn't reached the bull's-eye but was one ring out.

I heard someone clap behind me; I turned around to see the grinning face of Lancelot.

"Not bad at all for a first attempt." He said still grinning. "But it might help, if next time you kept your eyes open."

"You never know, it adds a sense of excitement to the whole experience." I said cringing, at my failed attempt to be witty.

'Maybe if I just keep my mouth shut, I won't embarrass myself, any more today.' I thought desperately,

'He is so Gorgeous!' I thought as I looked at those perfect locks, that would every now and that would fall into those perfect eyes, and that grin, If I wasn't careful I would start swooning at the sight of it.

I clapped my hand to my head and turned away, I couldn't look at him, he was too much of a distraction. 'Not a bad distraction' came a sly voice in my head. Deciding to direct my gaze on, a group of old women, squabbling over the last carrot. I began to try and control the thoughts in my head.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' I shrieked to myself. 'WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?'

I smacked my hand against my forehead, trying to pummel some sense into that Lancelot obsessed mind.

'STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!' the voice in my head screamed, becoming hysterical.

Meanwhile the two onlookers, stared at Elle, as she continued to hit her forehead with her right hand.

Guinevere looked shocked and kept making movements to run forward and stop her, but each time she seemed to think the better of it and do nothing.

Lancelot however, looked thoroughly amused, as he watched the scene before him.

There was a movement, and the sound of rustling in nearby shrubs and weeds met the three pairs of ears, they all turned.

There in the clearing, stood Arthur, he looked like he'd been up all night thinking, There where dark circles under his eyes, and he looked pale. Elle thought she knew why.

He looked uncomfortable, he made his way forwards to Guinevere. The many Branches and sticks that had snagged onto his clothes snapped and cracked loudly as vines and branches where flung back into place. The sun shone down on his face, causing him to squint as he walked towards Guinevere.

"Guinevere, could I speak to you in Private, please" was all Arthur said.

"Yes of course. Lancelot, could you help Elle while I'm gone?" was Guineveres hasty reply, they left.

Lancelot sat down on a tree stump, his back to the sun, he drew his twin swords out, the blade glinted powerfully in the suns light making me avert my gaze, he started to sharpen his twin swords.

"Show me what you do, and I'll see if I can correct it." Lancelot said, not drawing his eyes away from his precious swords, as with each stroke of the sharpening stone, the blade became more and more lethal.

"Ok." I replied. I got my bow and arrow into place; I turned to him, checking if I could continue. He looked up, he studied me or a moment.

"No, wait a momement." He said as he walked towards me. "That's not how you do it." He positioned himself behind me and placed his arms over mine, I could feel his body next to mine, it was so warm, I could smell his scent from where I stood.

'Focus Elle' I thought quickly, drawing myself out of this fantasy world.

"Your left hand should be a little more like this." He was saying as he guided my hand from where it was on the bow. As his hand travelled along mine, a trail of fire was left as the only reminder, his hand had ever been there.

"Stand with your legs apart like mine" he placed his hand over mine, and said "Pull the arrow back, and let go." It flew straight into the bulls-eye.

"See, perfect." He whispered in my ear I felt a shiver go down my spine as I felt his warm breath on my cheek.

"Next you can show me how to use, your swords." I replied, fighting the feeling in my knees of weakness, after what he had just said.

I had just gotten the hang of it when Guinevere came back; she looked a lot happier than before.

"Guinevere, look at this." I stood just as Lancelot had told me, pulled back and let go, the arrow hit the bulls-eye at the speed of light.

"Well done Elle." said the smiling Guinevere.

"Lancelot showed me how do it." I said truthfully.

"I did nothing, its natural talent." He said. "I should go, we're leaving soon anyway." He left the small clearing.

"So, what did he say?" I asked excitedly, as soon as Lancelot was out of earshot.

"Let's just say he isn't mad at me anymore." I continued to badger her about it, but she wasn't saying, she just had this infuriating smile on her face.

"I'm going to ask Jols if I can keep this bow." I decided, wanting to get away from the scarily happy Guinevere.

Dagonet and lucan lay sleeping on lay sleeping outside of the carriage in a little den Dagonet had set up.

Last night when Dagonet had come back, Lucan had been waiting for him, wide awake. He had insisted that they should sleep outside under the stars because according to Lucan the stars told stories and if you looked hard enough you could read them.

So they had slept outside under the story telling stars.

It was morning Daonet thought, he could feel the sun on his eyelids. Snow was falling again. There was muttering sounds all around him, that wasn't right. He felt someone grab his tunic, in an instant his eye lids flew open and he was up, about 6 roman soldiers where around him swords drawn, Lucan had woken to, he was shouting,

"No! No."

Dagonet desperately fought at the soldiers, punching and kicking expertly, there was only 2 soldiers left.

" I have the boy." Marius's cold sneer reached his ears.

He looked up to see arius holding Lucan roughly a dagger at his throat, 'No, not Lucan don't kill Lucan' he thought. Fulcinia and Alecto steeped put of the carriage to see what was happening, Fulcinia ran up to Marius and tried to fight him off yelling,

"NO! NO! NO!" he back handed her sharply and she fell onto the ground.

Back to Elle's point of view.

There was a commotion through the trees.

I strolled over, thinking it was probably just some villagers, fighting over who got to load their bags into an empty carriage. The scene that greeted me was very different.

Marius stood holding Lucan, a knife at his throat, I started to run, why wasn't anyone doing anything. Lancelot pulled out an arm to stop me, I glared at him, what was he doing?

He was holding his two twin swords crossed over his shoulders. An arrow flew just past my head, and implanted itself into Marius's chest, right into his heart, the crimson liquid spread rapidly over his white toga, the bright colour contrasting oddly against the pristine white.

The arrow was inches away from Lucans head, he fell to the floor, Lucan ran into Dagonets arms.

"Your hand seems to be better." Grinned Lancelot slyly, to Guinevere, who chose to ignore this comment.

I looked out at the scene before me, Jols was currently collecting the swords which the remaining Roman soldiers had dropped at Arthur's words.

Bors charged his horse onto the scene, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"ARTORIUS!" he rode his great big stallion up to the Roman guards, and shoved the horse into them, making the Romans move away.

"Do we have a problem?" he growled at them.

Next, Tristan rode in he rode his horse up to Arthur and dropped a cross bow at Arthur's feet.

"Armour Piercing, there close, we have no time." Arthur nodded.

We came to a humungous patch of ice, spreading like a rug over the space before us, it must have been a lake before it froze. The surface glistened and sparkled like little diamonds or precious stones, as the sun hit it. On either side of the ice, was mountains, they where covered in snow like a cake which had been sprinkled in icing sugar.

Tristan rode up to Arthur, from what I could hear, there was apparently no other way, but to go over the ice. Arthur listened carefully to what Tristain said he looked down at the ice before him. He then dismounted his horse and stepped carefully onto the ice, he crouched down low, and studied it, his eyes wandered upwards to the other end of the ice, his brow was knitted in deep thought, he gently wiped away some of the snow obstructing his vision from the ice, he seemed to be trying to guess how thick it was, he stood again and led his horse cautiously over the ice. It cracked loudly. He stopped suddenly, placing himself infront of the horse, hi eyes traced the ice, looking for how far the cracks had reached.

He ordered everyone out of the carriages and to spread out over the ice, so as to spread their weight evenly. We could see the ice crack under our feet as we stepped on the ice.

The sound of drums made everyone stop and stare, fear etched across the lined faces of the old, and the unlined of the young.

Arthur gave his knights a look, they did not need words to know what this meant. He and his knights gathered around each other to decide what they would do, Arthur looked at each one of them in turn to hear their thoughts on the matter. Bors spoke first.

"Well I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurting."

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." said Tristan simply. Dagonet smirked.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." voiced Gawain.

"We'll finally get a look at the Bastards." said Galahad. Dagonet, who was already moving, said.

"Here. Now."

Lancelot just shook his head disapprovingly.

"Jols." Arthur called. Jols nodded.

"You two, take the horses." Jols ordered to two people behind him. The knights moved away to start unloading equipment and to get ready. I rushed over to where Lancelot was as he unloaded weapons from his horse, he strapped his bows to his back. I carried a long rather heavy sword, over to him, which Jols had instructed me to give to Lancelot.

I handed it to him, he gave a nod of thanks. I stroked his horse until I couldn't hold it in any more.

"Promise me Lancelot you won't die" he looked up, surprised, and then grinned.

"I assure you, the possibilities of me dying are slight. Especially when freedom, is just within my reach."

"Promise me though, you'll come back to wall." He looked into my eyes with sincerity.

"I promise." I smiled, relief washed over me. Why was I relieved that he would be safe?

' _maybe because you like Lancelot'_ a sneaky voice said inside my head.

"I'll hold you to that. And don't forget you still have to teach me to use a sword."

"First thing when we get back, we start to practise."

I smiled. Before I knew what I was doing I threw my arms around his neck.

I felt him stiffen, then relax.

I couldn't help but realize how warm and soft he was, or how I seemed to fit perfectly in his arms, I pulled back.

'What the hell was I doing? Oh great now he's going to think I'm this crazed English girl he saved who suddenly starts randomly hugging him.'

I blushed for what felt like the millionth time. He looked momentarily shocked. _Uh oh! Elle you idiot!_ I had never seen Lancelot shocked before, this definitely wasn't a good thing. He quickly regained his cool, and smirked.

"Uh-uh……….ummmm….er…." was all I could stammer out. He didn't say anything. "I…..er…..s-should….probably go…….now."

One Word: AWKWARD

On my way to get as far away as possible from Lancelot, Guinevere brushed passed me, "Don't think I didn't see that little _incident_." She whispered. I gasped horrified,

'_please no! please no!'_ where among the many words and phrases, some a bit stronger, floating around my brain, I looked back over my shoulder, she turned and gave me a cheeky grin.

I heard Ganis's voice, I made my way over to the source, still keeping a distance between me and Lancelot, I had embarrassed myself enough for one day.

"You're seven against 200!"

"Eight." Interrupted Guinevere "You could use another bow."

"Arthur, I can fight, I can use a bow." I said.

"No." Guinevere said.

"Why not?" I said outraged.

"Because you don't know how to use a sword." said Lancelot.

"What would happen if we had to go into combat?" Gawain asked me. I ignored their comments and directed my gaze towards Arthur.

"Please Arthur." Arthur looked at me.

"I'm sorry Elle. I can't let you go in good conscious, the others are right, you are not trained enough."

"Well let me go in bad conscious then." I argued.

"No." he replied. I knew I had lost, I walked away before I could say something I'd later regret.

"She has a fighter's spirit." Galahad remarked.

"After training she wouldn't be that bad at all." added Tristan thoughtfully.

Lancelot frowned, for some reason he didn't like the idea, of Elle risking her life, in battle.

That's the end of chappie 4! Tell me what you think!

I'll try and get the new chapter out as fast as I can, but this next one may take a bit longer.

Please review, any ideas, problems etc. e- mail me, or review about.

Bye, bye, until next time!

Jen xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

CrystalBlueWater


	5. Flowers In Her Hair

FOURTH CHAPTER

**A/N I know the phrase 'bingo' wasn't invented in the time of king Arthur, but bear with me people.**

**I am soo sooo sooooooooo sorry Its been weeks (maybe months) since I've updated, computer broke, school is getting really hard with end of year exams (I was meant to be revising all half term and before, didn't. and I failed a few exams, but oh well!)**

**plus other reasons which basically add up to one thing, there hasn't been enough hours in the day! Soo sorry for being such a crap writer, I fully understand any rocks, shoes, rotten vegetables that will probably be thrown at my head soon, or any flames sent to me. Again, I am soo sorry It took so long.**

General POV

The Thud of the approaching Saxons feet, was deafening as the sound echoed and reverberated off the icy hills around the ice, turning the heavy steps into many more than the steady beat of the hundreds of steps in unison. Lancelot gulped slightly, thinking of Elle and his promise, 'I have to keep it.' He said to himself, as if giving himself an order, since when did he care about keeping promises? In an attempt to bring back the old Lancelot, instead of this soppy one he wasn't sure if he liked. He searched for something to take his mind off it.

'Bingo.' His eyes glinting with mischief, as he spied the very thing to reassure him he was still the same Lancelot. His cool sarcastic grin took over his face again. "You look frightened." He sighed, "There are a lot of lonely men out there." He said coolly.

'Yes he still had it' he thought smugly, basking in his comment. A self satisfied smile replacing the sarcastic one.

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." She replied, grinning to herself.

It took all his self constraint not to splutter at this. He gave her a grumpy look obviously angry she had thought of something to say back to him, most women would have just run away teary eyed. 'Arthur's got a lot to handle with this one.' He thought. Before he could throw another insult back at her he was forced to concentrate, the Saxons where there in front of them.

At the front of them stood an angry looking man, with no hair on top of his hair but he had a long blonde beard that was plaited, and a foul sneering expression inhabited his face. Next to him in front of the ranks of men was a larger man with a scruffy fly away unkept hair and beard, he looked like had never bathed before. They all had what looked like dirty animal skins draped over them all, that looked very heavy, not to mention ugly.

To any onlookers this battle would have looked very unfair, with 8 people lined up thinly, against the hundreds opposing them. If the Saxons opposite had not heard of Arthur before they would have laughed and jeered, a few soldiers stupid enough not to know, sneered and laughed grinning mockingly.

The man with the beard shouted behind him.

"Archers!" at once two archers carrying roughly chiselled bows came forward they drew the bow strings back, and in unison two arrows lept from the strings and flew into the air, they soared upwards for several seconds then plummeted to the floor and skidded across the ice. Arthur grinned smugly.

"Bors! Tristan! I believe their waiting for an invitation." Bors and Tristan steeped forward, bows ready.

"Their far out of Range!" protested Guinevere quickly. Arthur made no comment but smiled, as if saying 'You'll see'. Their arrows flew high in the air and shot straight threw the dirty furs expertly hitting their targets and killing several men at the front of the Saxon lines. Guinevere said nothing but looked quite impressed and stepped back to her position in the line. Even from where they stood, the anger could clearly be seen in the Saxons faces in particular the one with the blond plait. Though this emotion was beginning to be replaced with fear as they looked up at the knights and Guinevere.

"WHAT! YOUR'E SCARED OF 7 MEN AND A WOMAN IN A DRESS! MARCH! NOW!" he screamed at his Soldiers they hastily marched forwards their feet stamping on the fragile ice beneath them.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." commanded Arthur, as they drew closer. All the knights and Guinevere, began to shoot at the ranks, the marching Saxons noticing this, began to cluster trying to get in the middle of the ranks trying to avoid the vulnerable sides of the ranks. The ice began to crack dangerously loudly as they swarmed to the middle of their ranks. Cynric (the man with the blond plaited beard) suddenly realised what was going on and shouted at his soldiers,

"Hold the ranks! Hold the Ranks!" meanwhile the ice still cracks threateningly. "Hold the Ranks! Hold the Ranks! I'll kill you myself!" he screamed drawing his sword warningly at a soldier. The ice was no longer cracking.

"It's not going to crack. Fall back. Fall Back!" shouted Arthur. "Prepare for Combat!" he began to draw Excalibur. Dagonet, lifted his own sword and stared out at the enemy he breathed heavily, and fidgeted, then his face was set and determined he threw down his sword, and grabbed his axe, then charged forward, yelling.

"dag!" Bors shouted.

"Cover him." Shouted Arthur, all the knights hurriedly picked up their bows and Arrows. Dagonet began to hack at the ice furiously.

"Archers! Move! Move!" barked Cynric. The knights shot down the Saxon archers. The Ice was beginning to crack.

" Move! Move!" Roared Cynric, pushing some more archers' forward. The ice was breaking dangerously.

"The Ice is breaking!" called, the British scout.

"Kill Him!" bellowed Cynric, pointing at Dagonet. An arrow embedded itself into Dagonets right arm.

"Dag!" shouted Bors. Dagonet delivered the final blow, completely breaking the ice. The screams of many Saxons could be heard as the fell into the freezing cold watery depths, never to return.

Arthur ran forward as Dagonet began to slip into the icy water. Bors ran out soon after with a shield to cover them as Arthur dragged Dagonet back. Galahad begun to shoot furiously at the enemy shortly joined by lancelot, Guinevere, Gawain and Tristan. Who had been so shocked at what they had just witnessed. They shot down every man they could, their arrows like blurs, as they loaded and shot their bows.

"Arthur! Pull back!" yelled Lancelot.

"Help us!" shouted Bors. Gawain rushed forwards to help. Most of the Saxons drowning around him Cynric began to retreat, Guinevere shot an arrow at him angrily, narrowly missing him. He smirked and carried on walking.

"Dagonet! Stay with me!" commaned Bors, though the pleading in his voice, shone through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Back to Elle's point of View**

**A/N I know this bit is a bit different from the movie, but it will start to change back to the movie. This bit is only different because the knights come back after the villagers. Plus a certain knight might not die.(you never know! He might, not sure! Ohh, the Suspense!)**

It had been a week since we had parted with the knights and Guinevere. I missed my best friend greatly, and the thought of her not returning killed me inside every time I even allowed myself to think of it. I feared for the knights safety to, and despite my best efforts, many sleepless nights, and walks throughout the fort, where occupied by a certain, dark curly haired knight. The thought of him dead, I did not allow myself to think about, I couldn't think why. I mean of course I was attracted to him, I mean, who wouldn't be? I suspect hundreds of women have been, and still are. But it was no more than lust, or was It? Whenever these questions slipped into my mind I usually just shook my head vigourously, and returned to what I was doing, but soon enough I would have to think about them.

The day after we arrived, me and Fulcinia where forced to say our goodbyes, it was a sad farewell. With many tears and promises of better futures, I still miss her constantly. I was introduced to Bors's wife, who I had heard much about but never before seen. Vanora was described to me as a feisty red head, she is. But she has a very kind heart. She has been my friend since Fulcinia left. I serve drinks at the tavern most nights, and I look after her children when she's busy, and every Thursday I help her do the families washing, in big tubs of hot water. Even with the plentiful company, and the very comfortable living arrangements, I still spend every morning before everyone wakes, when the sun is just a pin prick on the Horizon, scanning every millimetre of land, and the top of every hill.

Today was just the same, I ran up to the top of the fort and breathed in the fresh air, as the wind swept back my hair, engaging it in a dance that floated in mid air behind my head, like liquid gold. Leaving my pale skin exposed and innocent, bright blue eyes bored into the distance. I stepped close to the stone wall, my head leaning out of the small gap in which to shoot arrows through. I continued to walk along the wall, my fingers tracing a pattern over the ruff stone only I could see. My eyes never leaving the land before them. 'Please let it be today.' I murmured, the small whisper that escaped my lips quickly swept away by the wind. The sun was rising now, like a ball of fire being cast upwards in slow motion. And then, everything was bathed in warm glowing sunlight.

The distance sound of _patter, patter_ reached my ears, obviously from small feet. Two heads appeared on the stairs. It was Lucan and Gilly. They where soon joined by numbers 3&4 to twin girls, who where adorable and very sweet.

"Does Mummy know you're here?" I asked.

"No. but we wanted you to take us on a walk." Piped up Gilly.

"Did You?" I replied smiling.

"But Elle, It's alright, because Mummy likes you, and you always look after us." Spoke number 3.

"You promise Mummy knows your gone."

"promise." said number 4 earnestly.

"Promise." nodded number 3.

"Promise." came Gilly's reply.

"I promise." said Lucan quietly.

After being cleared by the guards, we left the fortress and walked through the fields, it was now summer time, and the fields where covered in long yellow grass which we ran through, letting our fingers trail through the yellow blossom after us, the many oak trees where in bloom, and left dappled stencilled looking patterns on the grass where the shadows fell, they flickered as the branches moved in the breeze. Gilly and Lucan picked up broken branches and pretended to play with swords near by, as the two girls and I sat under an oak tree and picked flowers. I placed a daisy in number 3's hair, it looked beautiful against her gold/ red hair.

When she gasped, I looked at her frightened,

"what is it?" I asked, worry sweeping over my face like a black cloud.

"the Knights are back!" she said in awe, as strands of hair, swept across her face . I followed her gaze, sure enough seven horses where coming this way, the horses coats where shiny with the golden sun and sweat from hard running, and as there hooves pounded on the floor again and again, the shinning coat rippled revealing taught muscels. But shouldn't there be eight, since Guinevere was there to, one horse had no one on it.

Panick.

That was what rushed through me at that second. 'Is he dead! What about Guinevere.'

"Quickly, lets all go inside." I said quickly ushering everyone back towards the gates.

"Yay! Daddy's back!"

"Dagonet…." Whispered Lucan, happiness taking over his face.

"Come on everyone, -Yes you can see daddy in a minute- Gilly put that down, no Lucan you cant take that back into the castle."

The Boys sprinted off, towards the towering gates, leaving clouds of dust as their little feet ran flat out. The two girls and I picked up our skirts and began to run to.

"Careful, don't trip!" I shouted to the rapidly disappearing figures, though I was pre-occupied at looking over my shoulder to the approaching knights.

Number 3,4 and I reached the gates puffing and panting, the boys where already there. The three of us walked over to a side of the courtyard as the great horn was blown to signify the knights where coming, there was a huge clamour as all the villagers rushed from what they where doing to greet the knights.

Lucan and Gilly ran towards us again, they seemed to have an endless supply of energy. Lucan stood next to me his head just reaching my ribs, while number 3&4 and Gilly stood on the other side. I tried to arrange myself before they entered, My cheeks where rosy from the running, and blonde curls had fallen from the elegant twist at the back of my head.

Great crunching and heaving noises where heard, as the huge gates where opened. The horses rode in, their riders all looked upset and worried and ….angry?

Bishop Germanus strode out to the centre of the courtyard to greet the knights, dressed lavishly in furs and rich velvets and jewels, he gave a cold glance towards the peasants, his arms stretched into a welcoming position, but his cold sneer and icy countenance turned what should have been a friendly gesture to exactly the opposite. I could see all the knights from where is tood as they entered. Their jaws where all clenched, and they looked as if they might cry, I stared at them each in turn, what would make the knights cry?

Next to me Gilly began to run forward to greet Bors, "Not Now, Gilly." whispered Vanora, placing a hand on gilly's shoulder to stop him from running.

"Ah! Christ be praised! You are here, against all the odds! Knights you are home, you are truly the knights of Legend!"

I felt two little hands hold my leg in fright, and a little body stiffen. I looked down to the dirty blonde curls of Lucan, even from where I stood above him, I could see his eyes flicking furiously from knight to knight to try and find dagonet. Where was dagonet? My eyes joined Lucans, searching, searching.

My own blue eyes landed on Dagonet. Bors was holding him as he was lying across the front of Bors's horse, bors was supporting him so he didn't tumble off his horse, his mouth was slack, and his skin was so pale, it looked like the snow that had fallen on the day we left Marius's estate. His eyes where closed but he didn't seem peaceful, as if he engaged in a vigorous battle inside.

I looked down at Lucan, he was stiff as if frozen, I took his small hand, in mine. His hand was ice cold, so cold and small, my warm hand seemed giant compared to his. I curled my fingers round his, it was like he only just noticed the warmth in his hand. He looked up at me, his green eyes filled with hurt, knowing, but not wanting to believe. I looked into his little green eyes my own filling with tears as I watched the little boy who had already lost so much, losing somebody else. As if his worst fears had been confirmed he turned and pulled his hand away from mine and ran towards Dagonet.

"Lucan, wait!" I shouted after him. Guinevere who seemed to have picked up on what was happening already ran after him and shouted.

"Lucan!" A guard noticing this ran after Lucan.

"You Boy-" he stopped as Galahad pointed a dagger at his throat, Galahad was silent though every fibre of his being gave off anger. Lucan stopped by Dagonets limp figure and was silent as he gently touched dagonets hand. Guinevere who had caught up with him, rested her hands on his shoulders.

Dagonets eyes didn't open yet he seemed to sense Lucans touch, his pale blood- drained lips opened and whispered as best he could a comforting word to Lucan. Guinevere tried to pull Lucan away.

'Lucan we have to go! Dagonet needs to be made better." He struggled, she picked him up. He fought and struggled. 'dagonet! DAGONET!" his little lungs pumped harder and harder as he screamed, he fought, struggling, his arms stretched out as far as he could so dagonet could take his hands. Thick tears fell to the dusty earth as he shouted "NO! DAGONET!" he screamed reaching out for dagonet, his face was contorted as he screamed with pain, he needed dagonet he had to be near him. I couldn't look, the sight made my eyes prick with approaching tears, at the little boy fighting tooth and nail to join him.

The bishop gave a disgusted look at Lucan as he passed, the turned to face the knights, he chuckled nervously at the pure venom as they stared back at him, faces expressionless, but their eyes and every pore of their skin oozed deep loathing. He chuckled nervously to himself.

"Great Knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come!" he gestured the papers to be brought with one stubby jewelled hand. "Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire! Take it Arthur." He laughed nervously to himself again as they continued to stare at him.

Arthur walked slowly towards bishop Germanius, he walked very close so the bishop could hardly breathe, even from where I stood I could see the Bishop recoil slightly as Arthur stared down at him.

"Bishop Germanius, _friend_ of my father" he spat. "Your mission is done." He snatched the paper from his hands and marched away. The bishops face was worried and crumpled as he tried to smile again, making a grimace.

Lancelot walked towards the box and grabbed the papers from the box, he began to give them to the knights, who each walked from the scene shortly afterwards. He reached Bors who stared blankly ahead, his eyes no longer filled with anger but emptiness, making him look far more frightening than he had when he was in a towering rage. A single fat tear rolled down his heavily scarred and dirtied cheek. Lancelot grasped his shoulder in a sort of male hug, and leaned his face close to Bors and said hoarsely, "For dagonet." And pushed the scroll into his chest, bors took it and looked down at it in disgust.

"This doesn't make him a free man! HE'S ALREADYA FREE MAN!" he threw the papers at the bishops feet. "If he dies," He said menacingly, pointing a finger at the bishop, "let it rest on your head." He finished, as though condemning him with a lethal curse. He stormed away like thunder.

Tristan walked forwards, and after closer inspection took the mahogany box.

I was hot and sweaty, and there where bright red glowing patches on my cheeks, my dress was covered in a bit of blood and there where smudged marks of blood all over my face, I raced around the bedroom, as I tried to follow each of her instructions, at the right time, in the right order, as we tried to look after dagonet. Who lay sprawled out on the bed where he had been carried up to. I crushed different herbs and boiled them in water, I washed and bound his wounds, I covered some cuts in vile green pastes. I tried to soothe him, and bring his temperature down.

Vanora had a large grey metal tub heaved in and filled with steaming water. "He needs to have a bath, we've stopped the bleeding, but we need to clean the cuts out again before they get infected, and it might help his temperature if we bathe him."

I suddenly felt scared, 'But that would mean I would see him _naked.'_' Vanora looked up; she gave me a questioning look. I looked at the floor, hair covering my rapidly reddening face.

"it's just-" I stopped again mortified at having to say this. "Well…I've never…." She looked impatient. "I've never….you know… _seen _one." I said blushing furiously, motioning to dagonets groin. Understanding dawned on her face.

"Elle, you wait outside, I'll call you back in when I've finished." She said kindly. I walked towards the door feeling silly and childish, when I passed her she took my arm gently and whispered, "Don't be ashamed, Its not silly. It's normal."

I stepped into the stone corridor, as I felt a cool breeze cool my face and arms. I closed the heavy door and leant my back on the cold stone walls, my legs ached badly, I'd been too busy to notice it before. I sank down to the floor and sighed. The sound of footsteps could be heard, I was far too tired and self absorbed to hear or care. I felt a body slide down the wall next to me, I turned and practically jumped, when I saw who it was.

"It's only me." Came the gorgeously deep husky voice of Lancelot.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming." I said, suddenly very conscious of how close we where, and how I could feel the warmness of his arms and legs against my own.

'how is he?" asked Lancelot, his expression suddenly very serious.

"He's doing a lot better, vanora's giving him a bath."

"Why aren't you there to, are you-" he stopped as he noticed me look away from embarrassment. There was a pause. He had at least had the dignity to look embarrassed.

"Are you going to leave, now you've been discharged?" I asked trying to find a new topic of conversation.

"I don't know, this is really the only place I've ever known. So it must be home."

"Home's not where you've been most your life, I don't call that prison my home. It's where your most comfortable." I replied.

"You're remarkably clever for a woman who's been locked up for most of her life. He said in his deep voice, as he leaned his head back against the stone wall, a lopsided smile on his face.

"Yes. Well, 15 years is a long time to think."

He gave a deep throaty chuckle, "Too true."

There was a nice companionable silence, I looked sideways at him smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just glad your back. As strange as it sounds, your very missable."

"Yet another young lady, who can't resist my undeniable charm." He boasted jokingly. I slapped his arm playfully.

"You know Lancelot, you're arrogance never ceases to amaze me. Only you could ruin a sweet moment like that."

"Well, that's all down to my unique, and apparently irresistible charm."

"how _did_ you get all those women to sleep with you?" I joked.

"well, if you really want to know…" he laughed. 'I'll show you."

"Don't worry Lancelot, I think I've seen enough of your _irresistible _charm for one day."

He trailed his finger down my arm, I laughed as if it didn't bother me, but that didn't stop the Goosebumps that appeared all over my skin,

or the shiver that ran down my back, and how my breath had caught in my throat. I pushed his hand away, laughing.

"You're telling me that actually works?" I asked still laughing. Yet I could still feel his touch on my skin, white hot like fire.

"Not all the time." He smiled again revealing those beautiful white teeth. "but this usually does."

He leaned towards me as if going in for a kiss, I laughed harder than ever as he did, as he pretended to pucker his lips and close his eyes like a school boy with no experience, he laughed to as he tried to keep a straight face, and make it look believable. I was giggling hard as I pushed his chin away, my sides felt like they would burst with giggles.

My hand slipped on the cold stone and I fell onto my back, so he was now securely straddling me. My laughter stopped. He opened his eyes and looked at me, he grinned. "Now Miss Elle, That looked rather deliberate, you could've just asked in the first place, I wouldn't have said no." he said cockily. He thought I did this on purpose! I lightly slapped his cheek, he dodged.

"Are you going to move?"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then I'd think you wanted me to slip on the floor."

"And If I did.." he said huskily. I giggled, biting my lip to stop. I couldn't deny that I liked the present situation, though warning signs where going off like alarm clocks in my head.

He slowly bent his head down to mine, I could feel his ebony locks tickle the sides of my face, his face was lower and lower. His warm soft lips touched mine, at first he kissed me so lightly I could barely feel it. I wanted to kiss him again, he looked me in the eyes as if asking me whether he should carry on. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer, he was so warm and soft, he kissed me harder and I kissed him back. His hands circled my waist, as his tongue gained entry into my mouth.

He pulled away and looked at me, he stroked my hair and my cheeks. I didn't want him to stop I was aching for him.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." he whispered in my ear.

It suddenly hit me what I was doing, I sat up bumping Lancelot's face.

"what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing his forehead.

"what have I done!" I said my voice getting higher.

"You're saying this was a mistake?" he said looking hurt.

"No. No! This was … amazing, honestly." I said earnestly. "but,"

'What do you mean _but_." He asked his voice beginning to rise from anger. I stopped, thinking what to say.

"Lancelot…I hardly know you, and this is all happening too fast."

"so your saying we can't be together, or have feelings for each other because you don't know me, and it's happening too fast!"

"yes."

"There isn't a pacific time slot for people to fall in love, or to have feelings for each other elle."

"Lancelot, I almost gave myself to you on a stone floor! You wouldn't understand-"

"What wouldn't I understand! am I just a man whore who will do any random wench that walks past." He asked his temper getting dangerously near breaking point.

I could feel my anger growing, I couldn't stop it. It was bursting.

"from what I've heard yes."

"stop thinking about what everyone else says. This is about you and me! What if, I want to change for you! What if, I think you're different!"

"What If you don't! Tell me what happens then lancelot! Tell me what happens when you wake up tomorrow, and have completely forgotton about me. Or when your finished with me how'll you'll toss me aside like the other 50 million women you've screwed! I don't want to be another wench you where with, I want to be more than that!"

"when did I ever say you wouldn't?"

"well lets face it Lancelot, you haven't exactly got the best record for commitment." I hissed.

"Just because I've never fallen in love, doesn't mean I can't." He got up and looked down at me, anger and sadness making a deadly combination. "Maybe you're right, Maybe you're just another useless wench." And with that he left. the sound of his feet echoed in my head long after they faded away.

I leaned back against the wall, I couldn't take it anymore, wails of sadness burst from my lips. I cried and shrieked, my face creased in my pain, as the tears began to floe over and over again. I turned to face the stone wall and banged my hand, again and again, until the skin began to cut it, and I lied on the floor cradling and rocking my broken fist.

'Why, WHY had I ruined something so great. He would never forgive me.'

Those where the words that accompanied the sobs of a broken

Heart.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soooo……… what do you think?

I'm not sure about this chappie I didn't think a lot of you would like it, the ending probably isn't what you all expected!

But do not fear. All will become clear in the end, and hopefully work themselves out.

Next chappie will be out sooner (I promise to try!)

Anyways, please please please please :

**REVIEW!**


End file.
